Welcome to Gehenna!
by lolliipxps
Summary: How would things have turned out that day if Shiro's sacrifice was in vain? If Satan did take Rin to Gehenna with him? Yukio coming in too late to even do anything? Would he even see Rin again? If so, would he be the same? Is now being rewritten as "Arrival in Gehenna."
1. Chapter 1

**|Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. Only this story.|**

Chaper 1

"Help me, someone please help me," Rin shouted as he was being dragged towards the Gehenna gate, however, he knew no one would hear him. There was no way to save him, not with his old man possessed. "Let me go!"

"Have you any idea how pathetic you sound," Satan muttered, annoyed by his son's behavior. "Just hurry up and get your powers back already."

Rin just shook his head and continued to struggle. There was no way he would do that. Besides, it didn't matter what anyone said, he was human. Wasn't he? Is this who I really am? A demon? The spawn of Satan? No it can't be.. He thought to himself, gripping his sword tightly. At least he had this.

"I'm not no damn demon and certainly not your son," Rin snapped, thrashing and kicking, "The old man raised me and I am his son and I am human. Now let me go before I slice you in half…"

This made Satan laugh. What a pathetic threat. There was no way to even accomplish such a thing, especially for Rin. He was too powerful for him and for anyone in this world.

"Foolish child, you think you can threaten me," He tsked and stopped to glance at the sword before reaching out to take it. "When we get to Gehenna you will learn the hard way around things. Speaking of Gehenna, you won't need this anymore while we're there."

Satan quickly, and with much force, threw Rin into the gate. It already started to sink and drag him down into Gehenna. As it did so Satan unsheathed the sword, mesmerized by it before snapping the blade in two. All the power that was stored inside the sword now transferred back over to where it belonged, to Rin.

Rin cried out as he was being dragged down, not only that, but he had been consumed by the flames of his powers. What was this? What would happen to him?

"What splendid birth cries…" The King of Gehenna snickered with pride, "Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon, my son!"

There wasn't much Rin could do now that the gate already had him. He was far too in and already saw black. A few moments later, he had blacked out and had been completely sucked up. However, as that happened, Shiro did manage to get the body back for just a moment.

He had not seen that Rin was already gone but lifted his pendant, muttering the words He isn't your son… He is mine. Satan just laughed at him. You may have killed this body but it is far too late, you failed to save him and now he is mine. With that, the gate finally closed and Shiro's dead body was all that remained after the event.

Yukio had only stood there in silence, having gotten there but far too late to do anything. He was powerless to save any of them and now they were gone. Watching his brother get sucked in broke his heart. He ran over to Shiro's dead body and held it close. How could have he allowed this to happen? Why did he leave when he could have saved them both and prevented this. Yukio cried in his father's chest.

"I am so sorry, father, I've failed you," He could barely say between his sobbing. "I'm so sorry…."

 _ **In Gehenna**_

Rin had finally started to open his eyes after he had been out for hours. He wasn't even aware that he was in Gehenna now. Maybe it was a dream? Though, the more his eyes opened, the more he lost hope. Where exactly was he? This room wasn't familiar. This place wasn't familiar. One thing was for certain, he wasn't home anymore. He got vision of a man sitting in a chair, not too far from the bed he was in.

"Ah, my son, you are finally awake." Said the figure, whom now stood up to approach him. "I was beginning to think I'd lost you for a moment there."

Wait, who was this man talking to him? It obviously wasn't Shiro, not even Satan. If it were, wouldn't he look like Shiro? Not unless there was something he was missing, which there seemed to be a lot of that.

"W-Who are you and where the hell am I?" The newly reborn demon asked and rose an eyebrow, very weary of the other man.

"Oh come on now, I think you know the answer to those questions, don't you," Satan replied simply. "This is Gehenna, you're true home and I am your Papa, of course. I prefer if you called me Father."

"But it can't be you, this is a dream right? I mean you look too different… What do you want with me and why did you bring me here?"

"Of course it's me, this is my real form," Satan replied and laughed before getting closer to Rin. "What foolish questions but all will be answered in time. It's about time you've come to your proper home."

When Satan got closer, Rin jumped back and his flames erupted around him.

"Get away from me, you aren't even my real father, Shiro is!" He snapped and shook his head, the flames getting worse the more upset he got. "I don't know what you want but I will have no part in it, now send me back home."

Any amusement Satan felt was now gone, replaced by pure anger. He snarled and quickly grabbed a hold of Rin, gripping his neck and pinning him against a wall.

"I was considering being nice to you but it seems that won't be happening… Here there are consequences for everything you say and do and you will soon learn that disrespecting the God here will only end in your torture and you will be here for a very long time until you are ready." He snapped and tightened his grip on Rin's neck, "You will pay for your insolence…"

This makes Rin struggle as he squirmed and for once was scared. What would happen to him down here? What were Satan's plans?

 _ **Assiah, after the funeral**_

Yukio had been there for a long time after the funeral, just sitting down and staring down at the grave that now belonged to his deceased father. The guilt he felt was more than he could handle and he didn't even have anyone left for him to lean on. His father was dead and his brother was gone, taken to Gehenna.

He slowly stood up, holding up his umbrella as he began to pull out his own phone. Shiro had told him, when there was an emergency or that something happened to him, to call this number. Pressing the call button, he waited for the other to answer. A phone then rang behind him and he turned around automatically.

Who was behind him? None other than Mephisto Pheles, of course he was accompanied by other exorcists. The man just simply smiled at Yukio.

"Hello, Okumura-kun, so sorry to meet again on such a sad occasion… I am truly sorry for you loss," The Demon King of Time said, faking some kind of sadness.

"Thank you, Sir Pheles but he wasn't the only one lost," Yukio said quietly, not even looking up at him as he hung up his phone and put it away. "And I am equally as sorry, It thought the next time I would see you it would be in a different situation."

Mephisto didn't know all the details of what happened at the monastery but when his friend died he just knew. That and he had been informed by one of the priests whom had been there. Since Shiro was gone, Mephisto was handed the task of watching over and taking care of the twins. However, he could see that only one of them were there. What happened? He had an idea.

"None of that matters now, however, since your father is gone I am to take over as you and your brothers guardian." The Demon King said calmly, "Speaking of your brother, where is he? I would have thought him to come to his father's funeral."

Yukio rose an eyebrow. Though, he wasn't surprised by that bombshell, seeing as he was the only friend his father had had. He looked to the ground and sighed.

"Rin won't be coming back ever again." He replied quietly, tears running down his face. "I came too late and by then father was already dead and he was taken by the Gehenna gate."

This actually did surprise the demon, he certainly hadn't expected that. That was one thing that he lost control of. Still, he was curious as to what the future would turn out to be like. He did frown, though.

"I see… this isn't good, not good at all. We need to be wary, prepare for when he comes back and he just might."

Yukio shook his head and said, "If he comes back, we should have a chance of helping him. I know my brother, he doesn't change, no matter what. He is tough."

Mephisto just laughed at him.

"No, dear boy, if he comes back he won't be the same Rin you grew up with," He pointed out, now completely serious, "He may be tough but not tough enough, Gehenna will change him. So much that we will have to go against him, now that Father has him. Do you have the Koma sword?"

Yukio clenched his fist at the demon's words. There was no way he was going to let that happen. Even if his brother changed, he wouldn't fight him and would help him. He shook his head.

"No, it won't come to those things. If he does change I will not fight him, I can't hurt my own brother…" He said stubbornly, "I'm afraid we can't use the Koma sword now because when Rin was taken the sword was gone. Satan must have broken it." Could things get any worse?

 _ **In Gehenna**_

Hours had passed since Rin's arrival in Gehenna yet it felt like an eternity. Rin had been escorted down into what looked like some sort of torture room. It was a dark room, only lit by torches on the walls. He could see someone strapped down on a table, probably one of the servant demons.

"What are we doing down here, Satan," he asked frantically before trying to unbind the demon from the table.

"Oh no you don't, hold him back," Satan growled, glaring at his son. "Also, stop addressing me as that. That shows nothing but disrespect and I will not have it. You will address me as Lord Satan."

Rin struggled against the demons that now held him back. He tried so hard to get out but at every attempt he failed. Eventually he ran out of energy and his body slumped down.

"What are you going to do to her, Sa-Lord Satan? If this was because of earlier I'm sorry, don't punish her for it! She did nothing to deserve it."

"You're right, she didn't do anything but you see… this will be your first lesson in how things go down here, in my kingdom and now you're apart of it. When you go against me, you feel punishment in any form."

Without a moment's hesitation Satan touched the servant, lightening them in blue flames. Their body burned until there was nothing but ashes left. He laughed at the screams from both the now dead servant and his son. It seemed the young demon would have to be taught the hard way.

Rin was now silent as he was let go, his body falling down and he was positioned on his knees. He couldn't believe that just happened. A girl was killed because of him, an innocent.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Satan…" He said, barely audible as he very slowly looked up. "I won't fight anymore if you won't harm anyone else."

"Oh my young, foolish son, I will make no promises but know that if it does happen again, the next time it might be you."

 **|Okay so this is the first fanfiction I've really typed. Well, one that I actually did get the courage to post up. So, if anyone can give me advice that would be great. I hope it's okay.**

 **Also, I know the characters are OOC but I am doing my best? Like I said, tips are cool and thank you for those who read this.**

 **I have other chapters which if all goes well I will publish them soon! (Sorry for the length?) |**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _Assiah, True Cross Academy_**

Mephisto and Yukio had arrived at the academy where school was now commencing. Of course Yukio had a lot of things going on aside from his recent losses. He had nervously prepared for the speech as he had been the first year's representative, which he didn't do bad at all. And normal classes wouldn't commence until about a week from now. The only thing going on was exorcist school.

A small group of students sat in their seats, chatting up a storm: three boys in the back; one with pink hair and seemingly energetic, one bald one who seemed the least talkative one, and a tall figure with spiked up hair with mixed colors whom was about in between the two of them. There was one hooded figure in the back by themselves as well as one in the front, no company but a puppet in their hand. Finally there were two girls, one with purples tied up hair and the other short brown hair, they seemed friendly with each other but ignoring everyone else.

All sound was silenced as the door to the classroom door opened. Finally, they had been waiting there for a while for their teacher to show. Yukio entered the room, all dressed up in his exorcist uniform, holding a suitcase as he walked over to the desk. He set the down the suitcase on the desk and opened it up before smiling up at the class.

"Good evening, pages, I'm Yukio Okumura and I will be your Demon Pharmaceuticals teacher," he said softly, noting that the students were giving him a look. "I may not look it, but I am actually the same age as all of you. I started training as an exorcist when I was only seven."

A few of the students jaws dropped but they all just remained silent for a moment before the purple haired girl spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, Okumura-Sensei," She said.

"Hey teach, glad to meet'cha." The pink haired student said, too, leaning back in his seat against the back table.

The rest of them just echoed the greeting, aside from one who just sat silent, not really paying attention to class very well anyway. Yukio just didn't notice as he was too distracted. His first day without Rin and the old man… He sighed and just kept the smile, nodding at them.

"Great, now before I get started, is there any of you who hasn't received their temptaint," He asked the class and looked around, seeing only about three of them raise their hands. "Okay, we'll as a first step, we will need to fix that."

He pulled out a vial of red liquid and held it up before saying, "This is blood, when I break it, it will summon hobgoblins. Anyone who doesn't have the temptaint will use them to give you one." He broke the vial. "Get ready."

Hobgoblins now appeared in the room and they began to fight them off.

Meanwhile, Mephisto sat in his office, thinking about what had happened as he was curious more than anything else. It was then that he decided to pay a visit to his homeland. He got up of his seat and spoke his famous words Eins Zwei Drei and teleported to Gehenna, which wasn't entirely easy to do.

 _ **Gehenna, Satans throne room.**_

Satan in his throne, thinking about what he would do next. It was highly likely that his young son wouldn't comply at first. The stubbornness of obvious. So he plotted silently what his next lesson was for the young demon.

"Yoohoo, look who has returned, 3" Mephisto said in a sing song and bowed, lower his top hat to press it against his chest before resuming his position and placing it back on his head. "Have you missed me~"

Feeling a familiar sense, he stopped distracting himself with such thoughts and looked up only to see another one of his sons. He would know that would know that voice from anywhere, his second eldest son. Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms.

"My, my, Samael, it has been quite a long time hasn't it." Satan replied almost blankly and sighed. "I thought you might come back some day, however, what are you doing here, hm?"

"Oh father, you wound my poor heart," The Demon King of Time replied, pretending to be offended before smirking. "I heard that you recently obtained something from Assiah, just yesterday, so I had to come and see for myself."

Satan looked at the other unamused. "Well, I did and about time. Tell me, did you expect to keep him hidden away from me forever, Samael?"

Mephisto keep his smirk, resting a hand on his hip and waving his father's words off.

"Please, Father, I had no intention of hiding him from you, I was just simply honoring my deal with someone, which by the way I know you killed." He pointed out in an amused tone. "I almost expected you to find him sooner, in any case I only saved him from dying fifteen years ago."

"I don't care what your intentions were, Samael, he was my son and you gave him to a human and sealed him away." He snarled and clenched his fists. "If you expect to take him back, you have another thing coming, son."

"I have no intention of going against you on this, I just simply wanted to come by, after all it has been soooooo long. 3" Mephisto purred. "So~ where is my youngest demon brother, hm?"

The Demon god glared at the Demon King and stood up. Very slowly approaching him, he did eventually grin.

"He is currently resting in his quarters, he's had a long tedious day," He smirked and walked past Mephisto. "Sorry if you were expecting it to be visitation hours. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do. If you plan on staying go ahead, but I have far more important things to deal with." Satan just left the room without saying another word to him.

Mephisto followed his father out, but had no intention to leave quite yet. He was curious as to what his youngest brother, well one of them, was like now. It wasn't too hard to find him, his presence could be sensed from a mile away. He stopped at the door and opened it to peek in to find the other laying down. However, he wasn't asleep, but just laying there. Before he could be noticed, he shut the door and poofed off.

Satan hadn't gotten too far, just enough to watch Mephisto from afar. He didn't trust any son that was tainted by humans in Assiah, not when they knew better. He would be sure to make sure to have servants keep a close eye on both Rin and Mephisto if he returned.

 _ **A few days later- True Cross Academy**_

It was an early Saturday morning and Yukio was just barely awake. He was supposed to be the mature one, the one twin that had a grasp of things, but he felt the opposite. Today he just wanted to lay lazily in bed, even if he did have duties to fulfill. Really all he needed was a day to himself without anything to do. That and it gave him time to think about possible ways to see his brother again. He never lost the hope of seeing him again.

His plans were interrupted, however, as he could hear a sudden knocking on his door. The knocking was hard and fast, not something he could really ignore. Grunting loudly, he slipped on some kind of clothes and walked up to the door to answer it. To his surprise, Mephisto stood there, he hadn't expected him at all. He just stared at the Demon King as he bowed.

"Sir Pheles, what are you doing here," Yukio said lazily, not paying very much attention. "It's not like you to just show up around here."

The principal said nothing but instead walked inside the dorm room before turning to face Yukio once more.

"~Good morning, Okumura-kun, I assume you are doing well," He asked, pretending to care as he actually had a reason for being here. "I didn't know you were so neat, I have a whole new respect for you. Now, we need to talk."

"O-Okay?" Yukio closed the door and rose an eyebrow. "What's going on, Sir?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me tea, to discuss what all happened that night," Mephisto said. Yukio Frowned.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't really want to talk about it nor do I want to think about it. Can't you see that is the last thing I want to do?"

"Ah… I see, human grievances but sooner or later you have to acknowledge what happened. After all, it may not be too late to get your brother back."

This caught Yukio's attention as crossed his arms, "Didn't you say it before? That if we were to see him again, he wouldn't be the same? Either way, it's impossible."

Mephisto grinned, "Nothing is impossible, just throwing out the thought… Oh well, perhaps another time, then, yes?"

Yukio took a moment to think and was about to ask him to stay but it appeared that Mephisto had already puffed away. Only leaving him to dwell on what could happen. Yukio would go to Gehenna and back just to get his only family back but what if he really would be too late? Even now he figured Satan was working his magic on the older twin, twisting and changing up the longer he would be down there. That's what he wanted, right?

Also, was there even a chance that he could fully trust Mephisto? After all he, too, was a demon. Not just that, a demon king. Even he had known him all his life and that he was now his guardian… There was no one else that he trusted in the world more than Rin and he was gone. No more shoulder to cry on.

 **|I decided to just post this second chapter for someone who had actually requested it but this is all I am going to post for now. Again, any suggestions or constructive critisim you can supply, have at it. I need as much help as I can?**

 **I know it may seem fast paced but I will try to work on that..]**


	3. Chapter 3

**|There is a little more violence in this chapter so read at your own will?|**

Chapter 3

 _ **Gehenna**_

Today was the first day of what Rin knew would be an eternity down here and he hated it. He hated how cruel this place was. However, it also felt like home in some way...Like it could be somewhat comforting. Maybe the longer he was here it would only get better… No, he couldn't think like that! He knew he needed to get out and just maybe he would. Soon…

Rin had been too distracted by his thoughts as he had been walking down the hallway. He was heading over to see his Father as he had been summoned. Even though he was tempted at the time to go back, he didn't want to anger the God of Gehenna. Finally managing to focus, he looked up, only to have been run into, forcing him to fall to the ground. He simply glared up at the other.

"Watch the hell where you are going, you idiot," the other snapped, a servant at that. "It is very rude to run into others, you know."

This made Rin mad as he stood up slowly and yelled, "Excuse me, you ran into me, so I would say it is you who need to watch where you are going." Blue flames were lit as he felt a bit of anger towards this demon servant. Though he quickly saw this and cooled them down.

"Oh no, my Prince, I am sorry, I should have known it was you," The demon began to tremble suddenly, seemingly scared and looked around as if he was paranoid. "I will not let this happen again, my young prince, just please don't kill me."

"Wait, what makes you think I would kill you," Rin asked, almost looking sincere now, "I'm not like my father and I have no intention on killing you, just don't let it happen again."

The young prince hadn't even noticed who was behind him, Satan, whom had seen and heard everything. To be honest, it enraged him. The servant had disrespected his son and yet the other was so kind to show mercy? There was no way he would ever allow that. His son was too kind… too human, but he would change that.

Satan glared the servant, whom saw him and was now panicking even more. But this did not make the God happy, not until he got what he deserved.

"Such kindness from you, my son, it's sickening…" He snarled, forcing the younger demon to turn to look at him, just then he would glare at him with nothing but coldness. "It seems you haven't learned anything at all in your short time down here, I will have to teach you. First off, you will do well to know that kindness will only bring you death here…"

The servant did now attempt to sneak away now that it seemed Lord Satan was distracted. However he had been caught and knew that he was being glared at. His trembling increased..

"Don't you dare leave servant or I will kill you right now," Satan snarled, making the servant freeze up as he returned his focus on Rin. "Such mercy is unbefitting of a demon, especially of my own blood."

Rin, too, found himself in a frozen state. He could run right now, just bolt and hope to get away while he could. However, what use would it be, he was in Gehenna… The place where he couldn't run at all. No place to hide at all.

"But that is just it, I am not a demon, I was raised human and I will always be a human," Rin replied quietly, though his tone was dark and serious. "Please just let him go, Lord Satan."

"Oh are you now? Well I see you were also raised as an idiot, otherwise you would have known not to oppose me. Didn't you learn that that first time, hm? Also, if you think you are human, check again. I broke the sword that held your demon half away. Whatever humanity you think you have isn't there anymore. You are a demon. Not just that, but a young demon prince." The God continued to snarl before calming slightly. "Let him go? Now why would I do that when he did nothing but disrespect you. I will not allow some lower class demon disrespect my son and get away with it and neither shall you. He will be punished."

Suddenly a smirk appeared on the older demons face. Oh, he had a perfect idea. Why didn't he think of this before? Rin's first kill… Maybe this was exactly what his son needed. What would awaken that untapped potential, his true nature.

Rin saw that face and, to be honest, it scared him. He knew that Satan now had a plan and one he wouldn't like. What was it? Either way it was bad. He did frown, though, simply looking down in shame as he really couldn't argue. What kind of human had blue flames?

"I-I really am a demon? but how could I when I still feel so human," he said sadly, now looking over at the servant apologetically. "Lord Satan, punish me, you don't need to punish him."

"Tsk, look at you, my own son…. Burdened by the curse of morality. This is what happens when you are raised so far from home but don't worry, I will fix everything right now." Satan replied, still smirking, though his grin did widen. "Today is the day you feel how wonderful it is to be a demon, to be my son. Oh, he will be punished but I won't be the one doing it, you will. Kill him." His face was now serious.

"Please, Lord Satan, I beg of you! I said I would never do it again and I mean it…" The servant pleaded but was in vain as he got no response, just silence.

Rin was trembling now but still had the balls to shake his head. How could he go as far as to kill the demon who apologized? Who was innocent in all of this? More importantly, how could he sacrifice his remaining humanity to do so? Though it was obvious by the look on Satan's face that there was no way out of this.

His frown deepened as he looked over at the servant once more. The words 'I'm sorry' could be understood as he slowly approached them. If he didn't do this, he would die and he would never see Yukio again, regardless. If this is what he had to do… He reached out to possibly snap the demon servants neck but he was stopped.

"Nuh uh, that simply won't do, far too merciful... No, you will kill him slowly and give him as much pain as the humans gave you." Satan whispered seductively in his ear. "Those humans, what you called family, lied to you. They wouldn't tell you the truth because they were scared, they didn't trust you. They knew that they would have to kill you the moment they had to. They hate you. Do this and you will feel so much better."

Rin gulped as he couldn't help but listen to Satan's words. He didn't want to believe it but at the same time, he did. The voices in his head merely echoed those words repeatedly. Maybe this was for the best. After all, he had been lied too… All of those fake feelings towards him, what did he have left? His rage increased more with each thought.

The young demon couldn't think straight now, his rage had completely taken over now as he was engulfed in blue flames. This was nothing he could control and maybe he didn't want to. Before he knew it, his long sharp claws plunged through the servants chest and he slowly and painfully tore out the heart in his hands. Within a second the heart had been crushed and the servants body burned to a crisp. Meanwhile, Satan just watched with much pleasure.

 **|How about a little Rin torture time, huh? What a nice thing. xD Just kidding, though I am a bit sadistic with my characters sometimes!**

 **I would like to thank** _dangofamily_ **for the review and thanks to all who have read it so far. I hope I am doing okay? Anyway, here is another chapter|**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time had passed by so fast, so much that five years had passed. Up in Assiah, Yukio had worked hard and boosted his rank to Middle Class and had still continued teaching with new pages coming in. However, all that time hadn't given up Rin, not completely. Five years ago he wasn't fully prepared and now he was. He knew now that he wasn't going to be seeing his brother in Assiah so he had to go down to Gehenna...If he could still save him…

Little did he know that within those five years, the brother he knew was gone completely. What happened in Gehenna changed him. That day he lost his humanity. It did take some time but he began to do anything and everything his father wished. Not only that, he did it with pleasure. He was now a proper king. King of Gehenna. Serving underneath his father with nothing but devotion and pure hatred for the very kind that had raised him the first fifteen years of his life.

Also, he still had no idea that there had been a way this whole time. Mephisto never told that he could easily get him back. But the demon hadn't bothered. He had been more curious as to what would happen, the next time they saw poor Rin.

 _ **In Assiah**_

Several exorcists were gathered up in one area on a top priority mission as ordered by the principal himself. No one knew where it came from, just that it started happening. Yukio, too, was assigned to this mission. He arrived with the exorcists, standing right in front of where he grew up, the monastery. However it had been lit on fire but not with normal flames, but blue. Screams could be heard inside as Yukio rushed forward.

"Yukio, don't, you could die the moment you get in there," one of the exorcists said, whom grabbed a hold of him.

"I don't care... this was my home and now it is being destroyed by Satan, I won't allow it," Yukio replied harshly before breaking out of the grip and rushed in. He hoped that it was Satan at least…

Surprisingly enough when he entered the monastery, he wasn't affected by the flames. However, when he got a good look around, he saw four familiar priests burning to death, within a second all there was left were ashes. Standing not very far from them was a dark figure. He couldn't see much because the person was covered from head to toe, and his back was even facing him. However, he could see long raven colored hair. Yukio aimed his gun at the figure.

"Stop right now, Satan…" He said hatefully, quite angry. "I don't know what you want but this stops now, I will not allow you to kill anyone else."

The figure just let out a laugh, a very familiar laugh, yet it was so demented and twisted. They turned around, revealing themselves not to be Satan…. No, it was Rin. This made Yukio's eyes widen as he stood there in shock. Rin looked at the other with hatred.

"R-Rin?"

Rin didn't say a single word to him, not in english anyway. He did mutter something but it was an a language unfamiliar to Yukio. Some language he had learned in Gehenna. However, judging by the glare it must have not been friendly.

Behind Yukio, exorcists did charge in, weapons loaded and holy water in arms reach. "Yukio, get away from him, that's Satan!"

Before anything could be said, the exorcists engulfed in flames. All Rin had to do was glare at them to kill them. The Demon King continued to glare at Yukio but didn't kill him. All he wanted was to prove that he had changed.

"Tsk, I am sure you aren't as stupid as they are…" Rin said coldly as he spilled his own blood, creating a gate which slowly formed. "See you around, _brother_." He entered the gate.

Yukio froze up for a moment. There was no way he was going to lose him again. It was at that moment that he decided to rush forward and followed him, just barely making it through.

Everything suddenly turned black, his stomach turned as he could feel a bit queasy. He now found himself in this foreign world, in Gehenna. Well, this place wasn't exactly what he thought it would be. There were no flames surrounding this place and it was far more beautiful than he thought. However, it was dark and gloomy and he felt so very unwelcome but he didn't regret coming. The the fear he felt was obvious… The younger twin began to wonder about, trying to find his way around and to find Rin.

Meanwhile Rin returned to the castle, heading to his quarters. The young King was slightly exhausted and needed to relax if not for a little bit. His plan was to lay in his bed before he would get up and do other things. As usually Amaimon loved to battle him and him in return. However, he entered only to find someone sitting there. A man dressed in white and purple hair. Oh, he knew who this was, he'd be an idiot not to.

"Ah, there you are, I was hoping to find you here since you so abruptly left before I could say hello," Mephisto smirked and stood up, bowing as a sign of respect before standing up straight. "I assume you know of who I am, yes?"

Rin just looked at him silently, no emotion showing, just like Amaimon's though more rageful. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I know exactly who you are and I am not fond of you being here, Samael," Rin replied coldly, "Yes well, I thought it best to retreat before more of your goonies showed up. Nice attempts though, did you think sending them after me would work?"

"Tsk Tsk, Otouto, don't be like that, after all I am your brother," Mephisto chuckled, his smirk not faltering, "You should give me warm welcome and you can address me as , you should be aware that you invaded my territory and I lost some good men, no thanks to you. What amazing power though!"

"Why would I call you brother when you are with them," Rin huffed now glaring at him before shaking his head. "Do you think I care about your men? They were weak and that is why they died. Anyone who gets in my way dies. Would you like to see a demonstration?"

This did make Mephisto frown as he sighed. My his youngest brother sure was a bunch of trouble. Their Father really worked his magic within the five years.

"My, my, so much has changed in these five years, look at you..." he snickered for a moment before frowning once more. "It seems Father had more of an effect on you than I thought, no matter. I would almost believe you but tell me one thing, why did you let your brother live, then?"

Rin pretended to think of an answer before he grinned at the other King. Really, he was quite proud of who he had become. He was much better than he was before, no humanity to hold him back.

"Yes, well, Father is far more better than that stupid priest was...I should have been here in the first place." He smirked and leaned back against a wall. "It's amazing, the things one can do without humanity holding them back. Also I didn't let him live, I brought him suffering and it's beautiful."

"Hatred for humanity was also inherited, I see, reminds me of a few of our brothers," Mephisto sighed, raising an eyebrow at him, remembering when he first came to Assiah like that, "Interesting, very interesting… Oh, I thought I should let you know, when you came through the gate, your brother followed you. That's why I came here, to get him."

Rin just looked at him, not speaking a single word. Who did Mephisto think he was? Oh yeah, a demon who had spent way too much time in Assiah. Though upon hearing the news of his brothers arrival, he was surprised but he didn't see it as a bad thing. No, this was a good thing. Now he could really mess with him.

Just then one of the servants knocked on the door. That immediately caught Rin's attention but he did not jump. For once the servants did him a favor. He rose an eyebrow at the servant. Apparently his Father was summoning him. Of course, he wouldn't go against him. With that he now looked back at Mephisto's direction, however the other had already left. He would have to get to Yukio first.

But before that he had to meet with his Father. He headed down the hallway leading to the throne room. While doing so, he wondered what his father wanted. Perhaps he was going yell at him? Who knew with him as Satan often mood swinged, especially if something really pissed him off. Finally arriving at the door, he opened it and entered the throne room.

"Ah, hello my son, you've come back at last," Satan said, not sounding mad at all, which surprised Rin. In fact, he looked rather pleased. He stood up and walked towards Rin, looking serious now. "I trust that you had a fun time in Assiah?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Rin bowed before looking directly at his Father and nodded. "Oh yes, I had a very fun visit, I killed all of those who lied to me years ago, it felt good. However, I did have the problem of exorcists, Samael sent them, knowing I was there I bet but they didn't last long."

This made Satan grin like that of a proud father as he placed a hand on each of Rin's shoulders. The one thing that bothered him was the fact that Samael got in the way, again. Of all his sons… He would deal with that issue later. Now there was something he needed to talk to his youngest son about. Though, he was rather curious as to what he would have to say.

"Good, my son, just make sure not to draw too much attention that you would get caught or killed." He said in a commanding voice before cooling down again, "I would hate to lose such a wonderful son, you're vital to my plans. It seems just like yesterday that I brought you home. Oh how young and naive you were and now look at you."

"Now as to why I summoned you," he continued, "I need you to fetch that twin of yours. He aims to ruin everything. You will catch him and bring him here so I can handle him properly. After you rest, however, you look quite worn out and it will take a while for what's his name… Yukio, to make his way through Gehenna."

Rin bowed once more, "Yes Father, that matter will be taken care of as soon as I wake. Yukio won't last long here as a human, so I'll have to make sure our subjects don't kill him first. That will be taken care of or someone will be dying."

As he was now dismissed, Rin exited the room and went to his own quarters to rest.

Elsewhere in Gehenna, Yukio was already lost. This was Gehenna? It was so dark still, all the time, and those demons around him seemed like they were ready to cut his head off. However, why weren't they doing so? Still, he thanked his lucky stars that he was still alive because he needed to find Rin. Even if he couldn't save him...He needed to see him, to find out why Rin was this way. Though, He worried about running into Satan and he probably would. What would he do then? Surely he would be killed or worse, tortured.

For the first time a long time, he was in a place so unfamiliar. He had been told about Gehenna, but words gave it no justice. This place was so much worse. It missed all the beauty that Assiah had and it smelled terrible.

As he wondered about further, he could see many violent things, demons fighting each other and some even killing each other. Though there were many that passed him that seemed faguely familiar. One looked just like that kid Rin had always fought before he was taken. What was his name...Reiji? Except he had horns that resembled that of an ox and a long black tail. He also noticed demons bowing, must be a demon king.

The exoricist shook his head. _Stay focused on finding Rin, Yukio.._

It didn't occur to Yukio that going through the gate might have changed him but it did. He was too lost and scared, to be honest, to notice any changes. The moment he went through he changed, almost like Rin. He had pointy ears, fangs, horns, and even a long tail. All he was missing was the blue flames.

A green haired demon walked past him, maybe this demon could help.

"Excuse me, demon, can you help me?" Yukio asked but got no response. All he got was a silent stare, seeing that the other showed no emotional reaction, like Rin.

The demon moved on, not even bothering to reply to him. To the demon, Yukio was nothing but another foolish demon.

"Please help me, l am looking for my brother, Rin." Now that made him stop and gained his full attention.

"Well this is interesting, brother mentioned having a younger twin but I didn't expect to see you, I thought you would look more fun…" The demon sighed and started to suck on a lollipop. "How disappointing, oh, I'm Amaimon by the way. I'm Rin's brother and yours I suppose." He tapped his chin. "Now that I think of it, Brother and Father did inform us to watch out for you. It seems they, too, are looking for you."

"Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth Amaimon," Yukio asked, standing there in shock but was even more confused. "Wait, you know who my brother is? Father? I'm sorry but my father died when Rin was dragged down here. Now, if they want me then please take to my brother."

"Of course, what are you, stupid, only and idiot wouldn't know who my young brother was. He is a Demon King..." Amaimon muttered and rolled his eyes. "You know who I mean, not no stupid human father, our Lord Satan. You as a Demon Prince should know."

Yukio's eyes widened at the Demon King's words as he said, "Satan may be my birth father but he is not my father, Shiro raised me, not him." He shouted, "I'm not a demon either, I sure as hell wasn't one when I came through and I am not one now."

Amaimon laughed quite hard. They didn't tell him he was so funny! A moment later, though, he stopped and glared at him.

"Oh, Father will have another thing to say about that, though he will not be friendly with you… he wasn't with little brother before. Oh and you might want to look in the mirror. Even if you were human before you came down here, you aren't now. You must have had inherited Father's powers, too. Oh he will be pleased with this! Come, now we must go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was nothing Yukio could do, either way he was going to be brought to Satan, it was only a matter of time. Speaking of, at the moment he was practically being dragged across the hall before both Amaimon and Yukio made it to the throne room.

Inside the room the God of Gehenna himself was sitting back in his throne and Rin wasn't sitting too far from him, sitting on one of the steps. Anyone else that had wanted to be there wasn't allowed to be. This was a family matter between the three of them. Sure it wasn't Rin who retrieved him but that didn't matter, he was proud of both him and Amaimon.

The door to the room shut abruptly, making Yukio jump up ever so slightly. This made the other demons laugh. Yukio just frown as he looked around. He could see Satan sitting there, just watching him and Rin… He still couldn't believe what had happened to him. What a cold hard stare coming from him.

"Thank you, Amaimon, but you are dismissed now. This is a matter between Yukio, Rin, and I." Satan ordered, in which Amaimon did obey and closed the door behind him when he left. "Now then… So this is that little brother known as Yukio…"

Rin got on his feet and walked up Yukio, circling around him as if inspecting him almost thoroughly before standing in front of him. This was something he hadn't see coming. Ha, his own brother, a demon? Guess he wasn't totally useless now. He even sniffed him a little before backing off.

"Yes, pathetic isn't he, but he is much different Father," He scoffed and just glared at him before he seemed to grin. "Huh, turns out I wasn't the only demon, hm? Must have changed when you came through the gate… If the old man saw you like this… I would pay to see his heart break."

"Nii-san, what happened to you, why are you acting this way with me…" Yukio replied sadly before getting slightly angry, clenching his fists as well though that didn't scare the apathetic Rin. "How could you even say that about dad? You cared about him, he must have brainwashed you, this isn't you!"

Satan was just laughing in the background. "Oh this is priceless, though pathetic… This is exactly how Rin was when he first arrived, isn't that right?" He snickered. "No, he is even worse, you were right about him all along, son."

His amusement did change though as he was now slightly angered. "That just means that you will take much more work to deal with… Oh how pathetic you are. Rin learned the hard way when he came. He was so young and naive, so clingy to his precious humanity."

Rin snarled at the thought of how he had been before. He hated thinking about that… How weak he was and how weak his brother was right now. The Demon King moved behind Yukio and pulled his tail harshly, forcing the other to let out a scream. Music to his ears. Entertained by that, he did stop and put his mouth to Yukio's ear.

"Who's the better one now, hm," He smirked and moved back in front of him, his face now serious. "First off, that old man wasn't my father and he wasn't yours either. I mean look at you, you're demon too but only without the blue flames. See he was never our father, he is and you should feel honored." Rin pointed at Satan.

"Secondly, I wasn't brainwashed," Rin continued, "What he did was open my eyes and showed me who I really am. He never lied to me about who I was, unlike you and that idiot priest you claim as your dad. He gave me enlightenment and now I have a purpose… Jeez, I see just how much a pain in the ass I must have been back then…"

Tears now ran down Yukio's face as he could only feel a mix of sadness and anger. Mephisto was right all this time. Gehenna changed his brother and there was no changing him back. Now they were trying to do the very same to him... He hated it yet still he wanted his brother but unlike Rin, he wouldn't give in because in his heart and soul he was a human and would never abandon who he was.

"Nii-san! That old man raised us, that by right makes him our father and that," he continued, "bastard killed him. Don't you feel any grief, don't you want to kill him for that? How could you even abandon your humanity for this, please, come back and I can help you..."

Rin frowned at the memory of their human father, though he quickly shook it off. Of course there was a time where he had grieved but grieving hadn't done him very much good in Gehenna. He wasn't going to let Yukio get to him, not after it had been five since they saw each other.

Satan could see that Rin seemed slightly bothered by this and was now standing and within a split second was right in front of Yukio, Rin having moved aside, completely irate.

"You are not taking my son away from me and if you so much as try I will tear you to pieces, I don't even care if you are the twin. I will not let you taint him, understand?" He snapped and clutched Yukio's neck, launching him clear across the room. "He was taken away from me once and I will kill everyone in Assiah before you can take him from me again. You do not disrespect me like that and get away with it. I could kill you right now but you may serve useful after you receive punishment."

Yukio couldn't speak as he was launched at the wall, his body slid down, weakened by the powerful throw. All he did was cough up some blood but only looked at Rin with sadness. If only he had gotten there in time five years ago, none of this would have happened.

Rin crossed his arms and looked away from Yukio. All he did was just let his Father shout at the other, after all he did seem quite pissed. Not that he blamed him.

"You won't have to worry about that, Father. Do you think I would allow him to do that? This is my home and too be honest, brother here is being quite rude. The last time I was up there with you, I was lied to by you and the old man." He sighed and shook his head. "Grief is something that I don't feel anymore, such a thing is weak."

Satan looked back at Rin then back at Yukio. "That is my son, and my son alone, no human could ever take care of him. No, the moment I brought him home, I gave him what he needed and now he is strong. One worthy of the crown but you… You were obviously born the weakest twin. I bet you acted tough back in your world, like you were better. Well here it's different, so don't waste your time crying and trying to get your way because you won't. Rin, come here."

The youngest twin wanted to speak out against him. Wanted to call him out on his lies and everything he was saying. What good would that do right now? It was two against one and he would be writing his own death certificate. He had to stay strong for his brother.

"N-Nii-san…"

"Shut up, ungrateful son," Satan growled once more and kicked him in the face before gripping his throat tightly as Rin came up to them. "I want you to be the one to show him how it goes down here. Show him what happens when one disobeys me… Why he shouldn't respect you, a King."

Rin grinned, "I will do so with pleasure," he looked at his twin coldly. "Stop calling me that, that name is nothing but disrespectful to me now and don't call me Rin, only those who are worthy can call me by that. You will call me your King just as all the other Kings. Now Father, what would you have me do with him. What kind of punishment shall I give this pathetic brother of mine?"

"I'll leave that decision up to you, just make sure he learns. Give him nothing but pain and I know you can accomplish that." Satan replied before letting go of him and backing away.

"B-But Ni-King, I wasn't trying to disrespect you, I am only trying to help you. It isn't too late to change you back to who you were, let me show you that Assiah isn't that cruel…" Yukio pleaded but that only go him a hard kick in the gut in which he muttered in pain, "Mephisto can help…"

Rin laughed as hard as he could at the last bit.

"Ha, Samael already tried that, did I tell you that father," Rin replied, but keeping his eyes on Yukio as he practically strangled Yukio's neck. "The idiot thought he could make me feel some kind of guilt but he also said he was going to save you, but he won't while I have anything to do with it."

"When Father tells you to shut up, you shut up… tsk, so many things you need to learn." he continued before growling. "I don't want to go back to who I was back then because I was weak minded and completely useless, just like you. Maybe you will have some use once you have learned your place."

Satan frowned, "Samael is trying to interfere but don't worry about him, I will handle him. If he does manage to 'save' him, he will pay for his own insolence. Prime example how of much Assiah taints the strong…"

Rin harshly let go of Yukio before grabbing his neck. With no warning he just shoved him out the door and lead him down the hallway to the torture room where he would commence the punishment. On the way there, Yukio had even been knocked out. It would be easier to chain him up that way.

The younger twin woke a good few minutes after he had been fully chained. His eyes slowly opened, seeing the dark room, lit only by candles with blue flames. He then looked down, seeing that he was bound up against a wall, the cuffs actually hurting as there was some barbed wire attached to it and stripped completely. Yukio squirmed but it only caused him pain, blood dripping from his feet and hands to the floor.

"The more you struggle, the more you are only going to hurt yourself, Yukio," Rin smirked as he just stood back and watched the blood drip down. "But do continue, it makes things far more fun for me that way. Either way, I am going to have so much fun with you."

Yukio continued to squirm, once more hurting himself and more blood dripped. Even his tail, which was bound as well, felt the pain as it too by instinct flicked around.

"Satan isn't watching now, you don't have to put on an act anymore, brother," Yukio said quietly, hoping that it was an act all this time. Hopefully it was. "Let me go, please?"

"Oh that was the wrong thing to say to me and I am not your brother, I am your King," Rin tsked before walking up to him slowly, his nails digging into Yukio's torso but delicate enough so that he wouldn't bleed out. "So is this why you came? To try and see if you could break me? Well, this isn't an act, don't you understand? This is who I am and who I've been for a very long time. Oh, and for that I will not let you go."

Yukio screamed out in pain. It hurt, the feeling of those nails penetrate his skin and Rin wasn't being soft at all. Most of all, it hurt emotionally. His guilt was unbearable. Maybe if he managed to escape and take Rin… Things would be better? That was if the could pull it off, which he probably couldn't.

Rin didn't stop dragging his sharp nails down, simply wanting to provide him with as much pain as possible. After all, he deserved it after what he had said and done. He did stop only for a moment to glare at the younger demon.

"Oh my, what beautiful screams, looks like I will have more fun than I thought I would." He smirked and licked his lips before looking down at the bloodied body of his brother. "Lets see if I can make you scream louder now." With that he dug deep into the others leg, once again making sure he wouldn't bleed out.

The younger twin cried out, begging Rin to stop. Yukio continued to struggle against the bindings by reflex which only made things worse but he couldn't help it.

"Rin, you're going to kill me, stop…" He pleaded.

The Demon King sighed and stopped and glared up at Yukio. "Oh relax, would you? I have no intention to kill you, not unless you provoke me anyway and you don't want to be doing that."

Rin backed away for a moment, having gotten a sudden idea. A better idea, though he would have to make sure he could maintain his flames that well. He hadn't really tried to burn someone while keeping them alive. Oh well, what happens happens. snapped his fingers and blue flames covered the other. While it didn't affect the bindings, it did burn Yukio very much.

There was nothing else he would do but watch as the twin burned up as he just sat down, his legs crisscrossed as he did so. At this point, all the other was doing was screaming and it was likely that he would run out of breath soon. When that happened he make sure to stop. For now, it was best to enjoy the show as long as he could. Though in some way he did feel some kind of guilt but why? It's not like he had felt it before, not for a very long time anyway.

A familiar presence could be felt though, one that had just entered the room. Rin didn't even have to look to know exactly who it was. He sighed and gestured the male behind him forward.

"Did you get bored up there all on your own, Amaimon? Or did you just come to watch the show with me? I know he is making quite a lot of noise."

The Earth King just looked down at his younger brother with the usual expression, sucking on his lollipop before actually sitting down next to him.

"Actually yes, he screams so loud I could hear him clearly from my quarters so I just had to see what was going on and honestly, I am impressed by his lung power there," Amaimon smirked as he looked at the burning demon, "That and I did get quite bored. There is just no other entertainment in Gehenna and I do not wish to go to Assiah to find some…"

Rin turned his head to face him and raised an eyebrow, "That he does but he is so boring now, he won't last long and then I will be bored. We might as well find other ways to entertain ourselves, yes?" He chuckled and licked his lips.

Meanwhile it didn't take the youngest to burn up good and his voice strained. There would be no use in screaming anymore at this rate since it got him nowhere. They wouldn't let him go and it was easy to tell that they weren't even listening anymore either. Though, he eventually just passed out.

Seeing this, Rin sighed and put out the flames and rolled his eyes. Well that happened sooner than he wanted it to but that didn't matter. He returned his attention to excited Amaimon sitting beside him.

"Well there goes our entertainment down here, why don't we do something fun that will… last longer, if you know what I mean," Rin continued, ignoring his burnt up and passed out brother. "Shall we?"

Amaimon nodded with excitement and jumped up, extending his hand to Rin. He wasn't the best with words but he always managed to get his points across. Also, Rin seemed to be able to read him quite well.

 **|To those who have reviewed this thus far, thanks for that! I will remember to break things down more! Breaking down what happened in Five years takes a lottttt of time and thought from me! However, I do intend on doing more with it.**

 **Like I've said this is the first one I have really posted other than the other one I have here. I am shy ass and sometimes that affects my writing. I promise I will get better? Oh and forewarning, there is Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it.|**


	6. Chapter 6

**|Okay so I've had a meh-ish day but good thing is that I typed the rest of the chapter that I had already typed up for the most part. So here is another chapter. This chapter _does_ contain some Yaoi but not a whole lot. However, if you don't like yaoi than don't read it or ignore the last bit. Whatever you want to do. I hope you enjoy it at least because this actually was a bitch to type up! Also thanks for the reviews and stuff!|**

Chapter 6

5 years ago

Rin was traumatized by what he had done, what Satan had made him do. How could he have done that? Just lose control himself and letting Satan get to him? For the first time, he felt powerless and weak. Before, back in Assiah, he could get in fights and win with no problem but here he didn't stand a chance.

The young prince just laid there in his bed silently, his body shaking as he was curled up into a ball. Though hearing the door open, he jumped and nearly fell out of bed. There was a strangely dressed man in his room, one he hadn't seen before. Was this one of the servants? He surely didn't dress like one judging by the worn out brown coat and oddly colored pants and he wasn't about to discuss any of his other features. But the one thing that was distinctive was the green hair with a spike in the middle.

"Hello, you must be this young brother I keep hearing about," The demon spoke with a generally curious tone, though his face expressed no such curiosity. "After all I have heard, I thought I would find you here. Glad to finally meet you, I'm Amaimon."

"Oh no, has Lord Satan sent you here to torment me? I haven't done anything this time…" Rin replied with a bit of fear as he kept his distance. "What do you mean 'young brother?' I don't have any other brothers but one in Assiah."

"Hm, I can see that you are still quite shaken up..." Amaimon said and sat down on the bed, "Don't worry, Father didn't send me and you are quite safe. I just wanted to see my only little brother. Of course you have more brothers! In fact, you have 7 others, including me. Father must of not gotten that far yet."

Rin jumped back once more, just remaining silent. What else could he say with that much of a bombshell? This new life was so confusing and terrifying at that. He didn't want to be like that, some heartless demon who killed for fun..

"Hey now, no need to be so scared, like I said….it will get easier the longer you are down here, yeah?" Amaimon explained, a bit of softness in his tone. "Adjusting might be hard, especially for you, so I have volunteered to help you around."

The Demon King extended his hand towards his younger brother. In which Rin stared for a long time. He was scared, though, scared of what would happen. Where would his life be led to from now on? Eventually he did take the older demon's hand.

It was as Amaimon had said, things had gotten easier, granted it took a year or two for it really to take affect. Humanity was not hard to get rid of, especially since he had been human for so long. He needed to be strong for Yukio when he would see him again... But between the involuntary acts of cruelity (murder, torture, etc,) and even being punished several times he knew he had to give in eventually.

Though, one of the reasons it had gotten better was because of Amaimon. For someone so emotionless most of the time, Amaimon was great at helping him. This made his transition easier. Of course his other brothers and Father had contributed but didn't have the same effect. Also, he unintentionally got close to the older demon as well...

Rin had met all but two of his brothers, the two others being in Assiah, and he did enjoy them. But there was something else about Amaimon. Probably because he was the first one he had met? Since then they had done a lot of things together and the only reason Amaimon hadn't come with him to Assiah was because he needed to do it alone. That and Amaimon had already been there visiting Samael. He must have just returned after he had. Good thing, too, because he missed him.

The two Demon Kings were now up in Rin's quarters, door shut and practically tearing each others clothes off. They were kissing each other pretty deeply, too. Once their clothes were off, Amaimon had pushed Rin against the bed, his tail entwining with the others as he just lifted Rin and positioned him on the bed.

The younger king didn't struggle, as he was used to being dominated by him but didn't mind at all. He just propped his legs up and wrapped them around Amaimon, forcing his body to connect with his. His own tail rubbed against his brothers softly, which of course caused a good reaction from him.

Amaimon only grinned as he broke the kiss, now kissing down the others neck seductively before nibbling at it. There were still several marks from the last time they had done this. While he he was doing that and moaning of course, he did bring a hand down to stroke the other's erection rather hard.

Rin was now moaning with the older demon. He tilted his neck to the side to give Amaimon more room but at the same time, brought his own hand down and mirrored what the other was doing. The room was only getting louder.

Though, Amaimon got impatient so easily, especially when he was being pleasured in such a way, which Rin was very good at doing so. He instantly pulled back, his grin getting wider as he not so slowly penetrated him, thrusting him at medium speed, if only to tease him. The other began to pant heavily as Amaimon rocked him hard.

"A-Amaimon," he groaned and clung to him tightly. At this rate, he wouldn't last too long and would certainly finish. No, he wanted the other to finish with him. "I'm so close…"

Amaimon himself was too busy panting and moaning as he was now thrusting as hard and fast as he could. When demons were in heat it never lasted too long, but the post sex was always great.

"Mine…" He growled in his ear before licking it. "You're all mine… and don't worry. It won't be long and we'll both finish."

The younger always got turned when Amaimon got possessive. After all, they had claimed each other a long time ago…

Sure enough Amaimon came inside Rin, causing him to finish himself and they just went limp completely.

While that had happened, something else was happening down in the torture room. The burnt up Yukio had actually healed up a bit but there were spots that hadn't quite healed yet. Though he was still out like a lamp so he couldn't see or sense the fact that someone had poofed into the room.

It had actually taken Mephisto a while to get to Yukio because every time he got close, he was too late. He figured that he would be left alone and that would be the time to finally get to him. Of course, he was quite surprised by the amount of damage that had been done to him. Yes, he could see he had been healed but it was evident that he was burned and burned quite well.

"My, my, they really did a number on you, didn't they…" The Demon King of Time tsked and shook his head. "Well I suppose I should get us out of here before they come back… Father will not that be happy with me."

Mephisto was very careful as he undid the bindings holding Yukio up until they were all undone and had to quickly catch the unconscious Yukio. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do now that Yukio was a demon. So many of his plans had been ruined but he would figure something out, he just couldn't leave him here. With that, Mephisto counted to three and they disappeared.

A few hours later- Assiah

Yukio's eyes were slowly opening, feeling as though he was somewhere else. Once his eyes were fully open, he could see that he was in someone's bedroom but it wasn't his own. It was wide spaced filled with luxurious things. Even the bed was luxurious. He quickly sat up, scared as whether unpleasant company would be coming before looking himself over. It's funny...last he knew he had been bound and burnt by his own brother, yet his skin seemed perfectly fine, like nothing had touched it.

Just as he tried to get up, the doors to the room swung open, Mephisto walking right through before they closed. This caused him to just jumped back. What was he doing here? More importantly, how had he gotten here?

"Ah, Yukio, you're awake," Mephisto smirked as he stood still and watched him before tsking. "You know, you've been through quite a lot, you should stay resting. So sorry I didn't get to you in time."

Yukio just looked at the other in shock. He looked around as he expected anyone else to show up and hurt him more. These thoughts made him quite paranoid.

"Mephisto, how did I get here and am I still in Gehenna," Yukio asked quietly as then turned his attention, well as much of it as he could, to Mephisto. "Are you going to hurt me, too?" Rin…"Where is Rin?"

Mephisto sighed and shook his head, slightly annoyed by all these questions. However, it was obvious that the other was pretty shaken up. After all, he been through a lot already down there and at the hands of Rin, too. In a way, he understood because when he was very young he had been through the same thing. It was their Fathers method of training, among other ways.

"Don't worry, Okumura~kun, you're not in Gehenna anymore so you are safe," The older demon pointed out and advanced towards him, "As far as your questions go...One, I can travel between each world so I saved you and brought you here. Secondly, I am not sure of your brothers whereabuts but last I checked he went off with Amaimon after he burned you up."

Yukio shuddered at Mephisto's last few words, not wanting to remember that it was his own brother who punished him. Just looking at what his brother had become tore his heart to pieces. At least he wasn't burning anymore.

"You brought me back to Assiah, isn't that kind of dangerous considering everything that has happened," The younger demon asked in confusion and despite his best efforts, he couldn't calm down, "I appreciate the help but you need to take me back now. I need to save my brother...Maybe if I can break Satan's hold on him I can get him out of there.."

The new demon finally stood up, grunting as he was still a bit sore. But that didn't matter, he had to endure the pain if he wanted to go back to help Rin, even if he risked possible death from him doing so. This apparently made Mephisto frown.

"I do know for a fact that Father will send someone after you and I would argue with you but obviously you just as stubborn as you dad was," Mephisto sighed, "You must have been really close to your brother to be so determined, despite his changes. Tell me, do you want to risk your life saving him?"

Yukio nodded without hesitation. "If they send someone after me...I can't risk anyone else getting hurt because of me and that's why I need to get back there. I would rather risk my own life…"

"My brother may have changed but I won't give up, not when I saw something in him back in the throne room," Yukio continued, "It might not be too late. You and I could bring him here and do what we have to do to help him…" Including temporary containment?

Quite frankly, Mephisto was a bit frustrated because while things were getting entertaining, they were out of his control. Usually he had everything in the grasp of his hand and since he didn't it just felt...off. Things would have turned out differently if things hadn't happened this way. Still, he could shape and mold things to where he could get his control back.

Bringing his youngest brother to Assiah would cause quite a bit of problems if he wasn't properly contained, as well. Just then an idea came… Both of these brothers could be very useful if played right. If Rin were to be locked up, the other would surely try to revive that humanity he once had and if such a thing happened, he could use that to his advantage if it were to work. However, first they would have to go down there...or wait for him to come up…

"Hm, well I might have a way to contain him if we manage to bring him back, however that would be an impossible task," Mephisto explained and tapped his chin as he thought, a grin returning to his face. "Father knows that you want to take him back, which means he will stop at nothing to prevent that and given Rin's current state, I bet he will be highly unwilling. It is most likely that he won't be alone, so you need to be prepared."

Of the course the Demon King cared very little about what Yukio's wants were now, he had his own plans and intentions.

The other wasn't oblivious to that. It was clear as day that Mephisto was up to something but when wasn't he? Yukio could only trust him to a certain extent. However, all he really cared about right now was getting his brother back, no matter what the other demons intentions might be.

"I don't care what I have to go through, I will not stop until my brother is away from them," Yukio said, growling a little and clenched his fists. "I've just seen him after five years and I've not completely abandoned hope. He is worth the risk of saving and whatever it is you will want with him doesn't matter right now. All I want is my brother.."

 **|Just a heads up, I might be slow with typing up the chapter 7 of this fic and 3 of the other. The other one I am at a slight block and this one I am typing long chapters which takes a lot of time. So be patient, yeah? LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS. I hope you all continue to like it and by all means, follow, like, and review this some more?|**


	7. A note from the Author

**|BOOM UPDATE. Not really. Sorry about the not so update. Anyway, back to what I was going to say. I'm sorry I haven't updated my fic's as of late. I am currently trying to come up with ideas but real life is kind of getting in the way. I will eventually get them in...Just don't lose hope in me?**

 **Also, my mind is always going "OH WOULDNT THIS BE A GOOD KIND OF FIC (insert idea here?)"**

 **So yeah, needless to say my focus has been shifting god knows everywhere. I hope to get things done sometime and is a promise. Also thinking of changing my style up a bit? Just a general thought.**

 **Anyway, thanks for those are even sticking by me! Update whenever I get the chance/ have an idea of what to type.|**


End file.
